


Countdown Til Trafficked

by MelodyRoseGold



Category: Little Busters!, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyRoseGold/pseuds/MelodyRoseGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Detective Boys normal day at the beach turns into a nightmare when they are kidnapped by human traffickers. Along with their new friends Riki and Rin they will eventually be sold and separated, at a huge but secret auction. With allies and enemies around every corner, will they manage to get home safely and help bring down the trafficking ring? Find out in Countdown Til Trafficked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown Til Trafficked

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello readers my username is Melody Rose Gold and this is the first chapter of my first fanfiction ever and I hope you enjoy it. Also don't forget to leave comments (I prefer constructive criticism or ideas that could make my story better) favorite, or follow my story. I will try to update as often as I can, but just like every human being I have a life to live so if it seems I am taking forever to update then I'm probably busy with this craziness called life.
> 
> I got the idea for this story after watching episode 750, and also because there is not one single fanfiction that has the whole Detective Boys/Junior Detective League get kidnapped. I decided to post today because 2 days ago was my birthday (so this is like a birthday present for myself).
> 
> I'm warning you now this story's plot deals with human trafficking. It is a major crime that takes away people's human rights. If you believe you have information about a potential trafficking situation call 1-888-373-7888 this is the number for the National Trafficking Resources Center. Or you can Text HELP to BeFree (233733). For future reference any Detective Conan fanfic I write will either use English names or the Japanese names (I like to switch things up, happen to like both sets of names and one group might fit better with said fanfiction's plot or setting).
> 
> Unfortunately, I don't own Detective Conan because if I did then I would not only make the movies canon but I would also finish the English dub so fans in the U.S could enjoy it more.
> 
> PS: I am taking most of the dialogue from the beginning of the episode for my first chapter because it fits in with the plot. So bear with me for now, I promise the story gets more interesting.
> 
> Japanese Translations
> 
> Hai-Yes Oi-Hey Hakase-Professor
> 
> Otou-san-Dad or Father
> 
> Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu-Thank You Very Much

"Ah! Amazing! There are so many yachts here!" Ayumi exclaimed with excitement. "How far can they go?" she asked Mitsuhiko. "They can go as far as our border limits. Since the ocean is connected all over the world" he answered. "I want to get on it." Ayumi said. "Indeed" he agreed. "More importantly, interrupted Genta. I feel hungry again, let's hurry back and have our lunch." *Mitsuhiko Sighs* "I knew it. Food is always a priority for you, Genta" Mitsuhiko groaned.

Suddenly they saw a man pushing a cart full of hot, yummy looking food. "Awesome it looks delicious." Genta exclaimed. Almost immediately their curious kid's instincts kicked in, so they followed where the man was going. They followed the man to one of the yachts parked in the port. "Mr. Takiguchi? This is the Shirakabe hotel. We have prepared your meal." the caterer exclaimed. "It was from a hotel" Genta said. "No wonder the food seemed fairly delicious" Mitsuhiko agreed. After hearing the children's voices he turned around and acknowledged them. "You there! We don't have any meals for you. Go away." he motioned.

Then a 34-year-old woman revealed herself from inside the yacht. She was wearing a light blue bikini with purple trim, a pink cover-up and holding a small white dog. "There's no need to be rude to them. Thank you for your work. That was fast" Nao greeted. *Puppy barks* "What a cute puppy." Ayumi exclaimed. "His name is Koro" she told the girl. "You also have a beautiful necklace." Ayumi complemented. "Thank you, but it's actually a cheap acrylic-made necklace." she clarified. "Madam, where do you want to have the food delivered?" the delivery man asked. "Ah, I'm sorry. Could you bring it on the boat? You kids are welcome here too." she said. "But…" Genta starts. "Is it ok to invite strangers?" Mitsuhiko finishes. "This hotel's cuisine is delicious. Let's eat together." she offered. "But we'll eat quite a bit of your food if we joined you." Mitsuhiko warned.

The woman's 55-year-old husband appeared from inside the yacht. He was wearing blue swim trunks, a green cover up, glasses and a golden chain around his neck. "Don't hesitate on my account. We scheduled dinner as well, so you can eat as much as you want." Koutarou said gleefully. *The children gasp* "Then is it alright if we eat now?" Genta asked while slightly drooling. "Yes. It would be too lonely if it was just the two of us here. We would gladly treat you." Nao answered. "If that's the case pardon our intrusion. We accept your invitation!" the children all said at once. *Couple laughing* After helping the kids climb aboard, the couple watched as they rushed over to the table and sat down, filled with obvious excitement. Looking back at the couple the kids saw Koutarou reach out and clasp Nao's hand. *Kids snicker* In their eyes it looked normal and totally innocent, but if they had been paying closer attention they would have noticed that they weren't doing a typical hand hold. While holding hands he had wrapped his pinkie around Nao's, winked then glanced back at the children. Nao understood what he was trying to tell her then shook her head slowly in agreement.

~Meanwhile back on the beach~

"Where did they run off to?" Conan said. When the others had not come back yet for lunch, Hakase asked him and Ai to look for them while he went to the bathroom so they could finally eat their lunch together. "Since you were sleeping the entire way here, they decided to go ahead without us." Ai complained. "If we can't find them, then I'll help myself to the food." Conan declared. "If you do that you'll have to take on the grudge. They say that the food grudge is the scariest." she warned. "Well I guess." he agreed.

~Back on the Yacht~

"It's unfortunate that Conan-kun and Haibara-san aren't able to enjoy this delicious food" Mitsuhiko said with his mouth full. "There's no need to worry about that. It's his fault for sleeping all the way here." Genta assured. "You came with other friends?" Nao asked. "Yes we're usually together, but Haibara said she doesn't want a sunburn" Ayumi said. "If any elementary student is already that concerned about her skin, I'll look forward to how beautiful she could be." Koutarou commented. "Conan-kun, despite being an elementary student, stays up all night reading detective novels. He's different from other kids." Mitsuhiko described. "That's not attractive at all." Genta added on. "I'm sorry for not being attractive" Conan called out. "Conan-kun?" Ayumi said in surprise. "Then this adorable child is Haibara?" asked Koutarou. "Yes, I apologize for not becoming the beauty you wanted yet" Haibara replied. "You're quite beautiful already but only as an elementary student." Koutarou complemented. *Nao & Koutarou Laugh*

"Why are you here?" Genta asked. "That's our line. We came looking for you before we ate our lunch boxes." Conan said. "It's a bit unfortunate for the lunch boxes your mothers made, but you can just eat them on the way back. Why don't both of you come and eat with us?" Nao suggested. "Join us already! This roast beef is so good." said Genta. "This spiny lobster tastes great too." Mitsuhiko said. "Agreed" said Ayumi. Conan and Ai were dumbfounded on what to do, but ultimately they decide to get on the boat not knowing that this decision would put them all in jeopardy.


End file.
